Applicants are not aware of any prior art references which, in their respective judgment as one skilled in the anxiolytic and analgesic art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel compounds of the instant invention; however, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,571, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,230, and Synthesis of Pyrrolidines By Intramolecular Carbonionic Epoxide Opening, R. Achini and W. Oppolzer, Tetrahedron Letters No. 6, 369-72 (1975).